Happy birthday Severus!
by mary carrasco
Summary: un one shot de como sev pasa su cumpleaños (advertencia contiene slash relacion chico/chico asi que si no te gusta ni leas)


**Cumpleaños con sabor a fresa**

Lo veo allí dando vueltas por la habitación con su cabello desordenado y sus gafas, lleva puesto un delantal de cocina que le queda muy sexy aunque esta al revés, remueve un bowl con manos hábiles. Yo me pierdo en su mirada castaña y su sonrisa es como una luz que me ilumina, frunce el ceño esta buscando algo en la alacena y tengo la certeza de que se donde puede estar, no puedo reprimir las ganas de reír, una risita tonta sale de mis labios el me mira ceñudo, yo agito mi varita y un plato lleno de fresas aparece en la encimera

_así que tu sabias donde estaban-dice con una sonrisa dulce

_tenia ganas de comer fresas

_muchas ganas, casi se las come todas señor Snape de Potter

_le recuerdo que es su culpa mi extraña devoción a las fresas señor Potter

Ríe con picardía, rememorando uno de nuestros tantos encuentros nocturnos, un color rojo ataca mis mejillas y me muerdo el labio inferior, toma mi barbilla y me besa despacio me alejo ya que tengo el presentimiento que si seguimos así las fresas y la crema irán a parar a mi cuerpo y no al pastel por mi cumpleaños numero 26 que mi esposo esta haciendo, miro la hora sus amigos deben estar por llegar. Dejo la cocina para entrar en nuestra habitación, me siento en la cama y saco el un sobre de la cómoda junto a la cama, lo despliego miro su contenido, un suspiro escapa de mis labios lo guardo y me dispongo a buscar algo que ponerme, saco un sweater de color rojo regalo del posesivo Gryffindor que tengo por marido, unos vaqueros mis favoritos y mis botas con tachuelas, dejo las cosas sobre la cama y me dirijo al baño para tomar un ducha.

El agua cae por mi cuerpo, tomo un poco de gel y mientras lo paso por mi dorso mi mente vuela y se pierde en el tiempo recordando mis antiguas peleas con el hombre que me case, rio cuando recuerdo aquel día en quinto año debajo del árbol, había terminado de realizar mi timo de DCAO

Flash back

Era un calurosa tarde de verano caminaba por los pasillos hacia la salida con mi libro de pociones en la mano, dispuesto a pasar una tarde tranquila mejorando mis hechizos, llegue hasta el árbol y me siento luego unos minutos escucho un ruido, son los molestos merodeadores y el arrogante de Potter que la verme sus ojos ¿brillan? Se acercan a mi, yo empuño mi varita listo para mandarlos a volar

_ ¡Snivellus! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan solito?-sonríe con malicia

_déjame en paz Potter

_!ah¡ nosotros solo queremos divertirnos un rato, verdad cornamenta

_ vámonos Sirius, de seguro hay algo mas interesante que hacer- james se gira y todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta

_ ¿Qué?, pero si no hay nada mas divertido que molestar a Snivellus

_Sirius ya te dije que dejes de molestarlo, vámonos

Yo me quedo estupefacto ante aquella rara reacción de mi némesis, suelto el aire contenido cuando los veo girarse pero de pronto Sirius Black se gura y me ataca, en cuestión de segundos estoy colgado del árbol de cabeza, todos empiezan a reír la sangre me hierve y veo que james se acerca empuñando su varita, cierro los ojos instintivamente ya se lo que viene. Pasan unos segundos y es extraño porque no sucede nada al contrario escucho que la gente esta gritando y cuando abro los ojos Potter se esta agarrando a golpes con Black de pronto llega Lily que le lanza un chorro de agua yo me quedo sorprendido ante la acción de mi amiga, esta enojada y frunce el ceño

_¡James Potter! Eso fue justamente lo que te dije que no hicieras

_Lily yo… fue Sirius-la pelirroja rodo los ojos

_pero serás imbécil, te dije que vinieras solo. No con la bola de imbéciles

_ ¡oye! Nosotros estamos aquí- grito canuto sosteniendo su nariz sangrante

_cállate Sirius

_si cállate canuto

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, estaba desconcertado y ¿Qué tenia que ver Lily con Potter? mi sangre hervía en las venas de furia entonces recordé que aun tenia mi varita, la saque y pronuncie un finite, todos estaban tan absortos en la discusión de james y Lily que nadie se percato de que me había liberado del hechizo, camine hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

_me pueden explicar ¿Qué diablos les pasa?-dije en tono cortante, Lily sonrió y Potter se puso nervioso

_james tiene algo que decirte Sev_ la mire desconcertado y luego mire a Potter

_Severus me gustas

Yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, unos segundos después sentí unas manos en mi cintura y unos labios presionando los míos,¡james Potter me estaba besando!, de pronto sentí una sensación extraña y dulce no se si eran sus labios o el calor de nuestros cuerpos

Fin flash back

Salí del baño con aquel pensamiento, riendo todavía me vestí con agilidad, seque mi cabello ahora un poco mas largo, lo peine hacia un lado y me quede contemplando mi reflejo durante unos segundos hasta que unas manos se envolvieron en mi cintura y una boca comenzó a regar besos por mi oreja

_me encanta quitarte esos pantalones

_lo se, por eso me los puse

_sabes estoy pensando en dejar a lo chicos durante unos minutos en la sala y quedarme aquí contigo

_la idea suena muy tentadora, pero quiero mis regalos y Malfoy no dejara de molestar

_entonces vamos, quiero que veas mi pastel

Me toma de la mano, llevándome por el pasillo hasta nuestra sala, escucho la voz de mi amigo Lucius y la risa de Lupin. Entro en la estancia y escucho el gritito de Regulus que corre abrazarme, james se aparta un poco y todos me acaparan, Lucius me da otro abrazo fuerte, Remus sonríe y me desea un felicidades al igual que Sirius. Unos segundos después entra james con el famoso pastel de cumpleaños, no esta nada mal para ser su primera vez, es de color rosa, tiene varias fresas por encima y un "felicidades mi amor" escrito en verde, yo sonrío, el se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y me da un sonoro beso

_ustedes ya empalagan-dice Sirius frunciendo el ceño

_yo digo que se ven muy tiernos, verdad Moony- Lupin besa los labios del Black menor y asiente

_como si tú y Malfoy no se andarán besuqueando todo el tiempo-le acuso y Lucius se pone más rojo que un tomate

_eh.. Bueno creo que es hora de los regalos

_si, primero el mío-la energía de Regulus me hace reír

Pone un caja negra entre mis manos, yo la agito para escuchar que tiene adentro, desato el nudo y lo abro para mi sorpresa es una bufanda de color gris, en el borde tiene gravado mi nombre con letras plateadas, la dejo aun lado para recibir otro regalo, por el envoltorio extravagante se que es de Lucius, desato la caja y me encuentro con un montón de papel satén, lo despliego y me asombro al ver una botella de el mejor vino de elfo, niego con la cabeza y tomo la nota que esta dentro de la caja _"para mi querido Sev espero que emborraches a potter con esto para que te deje poseerlo, disfrútalo L.M" _estallo en una carcajada

_Gracias Lucius-digo tomando otra caja

La desato en de mediana estatura así que no se que puede contener, al abrirla me sorprendo es un juego de pociones básico. Miro a todos y veo que Remus esta sonriendo mientras asiente con la cabeza

_pensé que podrías necesitarlo

_pues en verdad si lo necesito, me va ser muy útil

Sigo abriendo los demás paquetes, una chaqueta negra por parte de Sirius con una bufanda de Gryffindor, le doy las gracias y luego paso la vista hacia mi esposo que me esta sonriendo de forma picara, me pide que cierre los ojos, sin replicar mucho hago lo que pide. Luego de unos segundos regresa, pone algo en mis manos abro los ojos y me encuentro con una escoba de carreras firmada por mi equipo de _Quidditch_ favorito, me quedo sorprendido y le abrazo

_bueno creo que es hora de poner un poco de ambiente no

_estoy de acuerdo

Lo veo alejarse junto con Sirius, una música llena la estancia, Regulus se sienta a mi lado al igual que Malfoy comenzamos una platica tranquila, hablando de todo un poco haciendo una que otra broma de pronto entra James con unas botellas de hidromiel, regaliz, jugo de calabaza y unos bocadillos seguido por Lupin que trae un tazón de patatas fritas, quito los regalos de la mesa y los pongo a un lado, llenas las copas me extiende una pero prefiero jugo de calabaza, me mira ceñudo yo solo sonrío mientras juntamos nuestros labios, te das la vuelta y vuelve hablar con tus amigos.

Las horas pasan en una nube de risas, coqueteos, besos y bromas, de pronto empieza a sonar una melodía dulce tu me sacas del agarre de Rgulus y me llevas a parte hacia el balcón, el cielo esta hermoso las estrellas brillan como nunca, escucho las risas que vienen del salón tus ojos son tan transparentes y siento que no podo querer nada mas

_si me dieran a elegir una vez mas, te elegiría sin pensarlo porque no hay nada que pensar, es que tu has sido lo mejor que toco este corazón y entre el cielo y tu, me quedo contigo

_ yo nunca he sido tan feliz, si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca

_entonces vamos a soñar toda la vida porque ya no puedo estar sin ti

_te amo james

_yo mas Sev yo mas

Tomas mi cintura posesivamente, me echas la cabeza hacia atrás y me besas, con locura con pasión, tu lengua se enreda en la mía, mi cuerpo arde ante aquel toque me abrazas con ternura, tus pies comienza a moverse al ritmo de la dulce melodía despacio te entrelazo una de mis manos con la tuya, mis pies se mueven suavemente y sin darme cuenta estoy siguiendo el ritmo, me haces girar, atrapas mi cintura y me doblas hacia atrás no puedo contener las ganas de reír, paso las manos por tu cuello y nuestros ojos se conectan, no puedo creer lo feliz que he sido desde que te conocí. Tú fuiste borrando mis heridas, me llenaste de luz, fuerza hiciste que olvidara todos los días malos que tuve que pasar por el patán de mi padre, alejaste mis demonios con tu locura y alegría aunque algunas veces peleamos pues somos tan obstinados y mi orgullo gana en ocasiones pero al final el amor es tan grande que dejo atrás todo por ti

Me das otra vuelta, me atrapas y la canción acaba nos quedamos así unos segundos abrazados perdidos en nuestra burbuja, acaricias mi mejilla y me susurras lo hermoso que son mis ojos y lo sexy que me veo con el cabello largo, sonrío al recordar cuando te dije que me lo iba cortar pero te pusiste como loco, ahora me llega un poco mas abajo del hombro, das un suspiro te miro y arqueo una ceja

_tenemos que volver adentro-susurro contra tus labios

_supongo que si

Te arrastro hacia la sala, todos están allí jugando un extraño juego Muggle ¿pictionary? creo que así se llama, sonrío ante el gran alboroto que hay, Lucius esta en calcetines subido en un mueble mientras intenta adivinar lo que Sirius esta dibujando en un lienzo, de pronto Regulus le tapa la boca y grita "PAN FRANCES" como si estuviera en un campo de _quidditch_ y atrapo la Snitch. Sirius choca palmas y es el turno del menor de los Black, comienza a trazar líneas, Remus se queda pensativo mirando el lienzo, Lucius comienza a desesperarse y james Grita "COMET 260" Regulus asiente y chocan palmas, mi esposo empieza a trazar líneas esta vez Lucius acierta y comienza aplaudir como niño pequeño.

Me quedo observándolos y pienso que la vida no puede ser mejor, tengo un esposo amoroso y un poco loco e impulsivo, mi mente viaja al pergamino que esta en la cómoda paso las manos por mi vientre, tengo solo 8 semanas de embarazo, aun no te dicho nada, muerdo mi labio inferior y tengo una pequeña sensación de miedo por la reacción que puedas tener cuando te enteres, tomo un sorbo de mi jugo de calabaza y escucho la voz de los revoltosos pidiendo que me una al juego, no los hago esperar y enseguida me embrollo en el juego, es divertido.

Las horas pasan tan rápido que cuando me doy cuenta ya estamos partiendo mi pastel, Regulus no deja de tomar fotos, pero si parece Reportero, el pastel esta delicioso cosa que me hace pensar ¿a quien le habrá pedido ayuda?, otra ronda de hidromiel, yo prefiero algo de jugo Regulus sigue fotografiando todo, media hora después todos se han ido y estamos solos frente a la chimenea, tus manos juegan con mi cabello y me besas la frente, me sonrojo y muerdo mi labio inferior

_feliz cumpleaños Sev

_ Gracias, este estuvo mucho mejor que el anterior

_yo sigo pensando que el numero 25 fue el mejor-pongo los ojos en blanco

_el año pasado te excediste

_claro que no-te miro con desconcierto

_ alquilaste un salón para 500 personas, invitaste a medio mundo mágico, lo publicaste en el profeta, me vestiste como hindú, me montaste en un elefante y todo el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra canto "happy birthday" mientras explotaban los fuegos artificiales ¿y eso te parece poco?

_bueno tal vez fue demasiado, pero te divertiste con mi strip teas

_si, pero fue incomodo saludar a tantas personas que ni siquiera conozco

Sonríes mientras me besas, yo me pierdo entre tus brazos, una mano se cuela dentro del sweater acaricias mi torso, yo me estremezco, me tomas de la cintura yo enredo mis piernas a tu alrededor, el calor de nuestros cuerpos aumenta, no puedo dejar de besar tu labios. Dando tumbos llegamos a la habitación me depositas suavemente, despacio me deshago de tu molesta camisa y tus manos hábiles me sacan el sweater, tiras de mis pantalones y en cuestión de segundos estoy desnudo ante ti, me besas con ternura, tu lengua viaja por mi cuello, enredo mis manos en tu pelo, trato de reprimir un gemido pero tu lengua atrapa mi pezón y es tan delicioso lo que provocas en mi que no puedo controlarlo, te acaricio el dorso, la espalda, bajo mis manos hacia tus pantalones y los desabrocho.

Con agilidad tiras de ellos dejándolos por algún lado, te posicionas encima de mi, rozas mi miembro acoplándote a mi cuerpo, yo me arqueo un poco para tener mas contacto, tus dedos juguetones se deslizan por mis muslos pasan a mi trasero y un dedo se hunde en mi provocándome un deliciosa sensación, gimo contra sus labios y mis manos jalan un poco tu desordenado cabello, muevo mis caderas y te escucho gruñir, siento tu esplendorosa erección en mi vientre, otro dedo se hunde en mi yo muerdo tus labios, soy como un carbón encendido en la hoguera de tu fuego, me muevo, te necesito dentro ya, rozo mi miembro necesitado contra el tuyo, un gruñido escapa de tu labios, sacas los dedos para reemplazarlo con tu miembro.

Lo siento tentrar mi esfínter, jadeo ante mi tortuosa delicia, quiero sentirte dentro, pero hoy estas demasiado cuidadoso y yo muy necesitado, te adentras en mi y un choque eléctrico me arrasa, mi piel se eriza y siento tu respiración agitada, me besas con ternura mientras te abres paso en mis entrañas a un ritmo tortuosamente lento, suave y acompasado. Quiero ir mas rápido pero me susurras que esta noche_ haremos el amor_, te mueves lento pero delicioso, de pronto mas jadeos salen de mi boca, tomas mi miembro con tus manos, lo acaricias provocando una oleada de sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo, sales, entras, me dices lo especial que soy para ti, mi cabeza da vueltas cuando tocas mi punto de excitación, arqueo mi boca, mi cuerpo se tensa y una deliciosa sensación me invade, siento mariposas en todo mi cuerpo, se acumulan en mi vientre, tu vista esta nublada me dices lo hermoso que soy y lo sexy que me muevo.

Mi respiración esta agitada, mi cabello desparramado en la almohada, tu no dejas de envestirme con tanta pasión y ternura que me llevan hacia la locura y me dejo ir alto… lejos… subo al mismísimo cielo, mi cuerpo es un volcán y exploto en mi orgasmo gritando tu nombre, mi cuerpo presiona tu miembro, lanzas un sonoro gemido y te arrastro conmigo, te escucho decir mi nombre con deleite, los espasmos viajan por mi cuerpo. Aun estoy perdido en la inconsciencia mientras saboreo el delicioso orgasmo que acabas de provocar en mí.

Siento tus labios regando besos por mi frente, tus manos hacen círculos en mi torso, me he dado cuenta que te encanta mirarme, es tu segunda pasión después del _quidditch_, atrapas mi cintura entre tus manos, enlazas uno de mis pies con el tuyo y apoyas la cabeza en mi vientre, yo juego con tus cabellos, enredando mis manos, nos quedamos en silencio creo que es el mejor momento para darte la noticia sin pensarlo mucho cierro los ojos y mi voz rompe el silencio

_estoy embarazado

Siento como te levantas, imagino tu cara de estupefacción abro los ojos y veo una gran sonrisa que surca tu cara de lado a lado, me sorprendo ante tu reacción tan calmada, me abrasas me besas y algo me dice que ya sospechabas de mi condición, bajas hasta mi vientre y depositas un sonoro beso

_ya lo sabia- te miro con asombro

_¿como que ya lo sabias?-pregunto con fingida indignación

_lo sospechaba, tu nunca te has enfermado y cuando empezaste a tener nauseas y esa rara devoción por las fresas no me quedaron dudas

_bueno eso es cierto pero yo pensé que era un resfrió

_si, eso mismo piensa Malfoy

_Lucius ¿?-pregunto curioso

_si, sirius me dijo que tiene los mismos síntomas- no puedo evitar reír y me miras sin entender

_¿que es tan gracioso?

_ Con lo dramático que es, tendremos al pobre de Sirius por aquí muy pronto

_pobre de Padfoot

Te quedas mirándome un momento, me besas y de pronto sales corriendo hacia el balcón de nuestra habitación, te miro sin entender lo que estas haciendo

_James, ¿Qué haces? Son las dos de la mañana hace frio-no me haces caso y te paras en el balcón desnudo

_¡VOY A SER PAPA, VOY A SER PAPA Y AMO A MI ESPOSO!-te escucho gritar y me paro rápidamente de la cama envuelto en una sabana

_¡james! Deja de gritar te volviste loco

Veo los vecinos que miran por la ventana, te tapo rápidamente e intento regresarte a la cama pienso si perdiste la cabeza y una mujer me mira extrañada y sonríe, unos jóvenes pasan por la esquina y me gritan

_¡OYE! ¡DILE A TU AMIGO QUE DEJE DE USAR DROGAS!

Rio ante le comentario y le callo de la única forma, atrapando sus labios y envolviéndonos en la sabana, cierro el balcón ya que hace mucho frio, nos acostamos y te enredas en mi cuerpo diciéndome lo loco que estas por mi, sonrío, me dejo abrazar y tus brazos me rodean

_sin duda este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños-susurras contra mis labios y me dejo llevar por el sueño


End file.
